A sacrifice
by Kakashilover378
Summary: This story is of Kakashi's life with Sasuke. When Sasuke feels the same way for Kakashi, he loses him to Naruto. How will Sasuke react when he finds out that Kakashi now has a son with Naruto? What will Sasuke do to get the man he loves back?full detai


_A/N: _I only did the RP for one story to see how it turned out. I like it, but it was hard to continue. Especially when your doing two stories at once. While I am waiting for ideas to pop in my head. I figured I could write a Kakashi and Sasuke yaoi. I will Con't the RP on the other story.

This story is of Kakashi's life with Sasuke. When Sasuke feels the same way for Kakashi, he loses him to Naruto. How will Sasuke react when he finds out that Kakashi now has a son with Naruto? What will Sasuke do to get the man he loves back? KakaXSasu, KakaXNaru, NaruXHina, InoXSaku.

THE NIGHT HE LEFT!

Kakashi was training one-on-one with Sasuke, Naruto was training with Sakura when the accident happened. Naruto threw a Kunai at Sakura, when she dodged it, it bounced of a tree and went through Sasuke's upper leg. As it hit Sasuke, Naruto paniced.

"Oh shit Sasuke, are you OK?" Naruto ran over to Sasuke worried that he maybe pissed off. Kakashi picked him up and carried him to the Hokage. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and then looked at Kakashi.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade paniced as she picked up the black hair boy.

"We were training and I um........" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto threw a Kunia at a tree and it bounced off and stabbed Sasuke in the leg." Explained Kakashi.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes. _'You people can never be careful can you?' _she thought as she wrapped Sasuke's leg. "Kakashi, do you think Sasuke can stay with you for awhile, his leg is broke."

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. "Sure, if he wants to."

Kakashi picked up the raven and teleported him to his house. "You guys can go home, training is done for today." he said before he poofed out. Kakashi's apartment was small but very nice looking.

"Ok, either you can sleep with me on my bed, or on the sofa. Sorry only have one room, and I am not giving it up," said Kakashi as he dropped Sasuke on his ass on the couch. Kakashi went to the kitchen and prepared dinner for them. Egg noodles with rice balls and a cup of ramen. "Here's a big feast for you, so you can get your energy back, so have you decided?" asked Kakashi as he handed him his plate.

"Decided what?"

Kakashi motioned on the bed and asked if he wanted to sleep on the bed. Sasuke nodded. That night Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him tight. Sasuke didn't mind. As Sasuke turned around he seen Kakashi without his mask on and sleeping.

_'I wonder if I can kiss him?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke pecked Kakashi's lips with his own. Finding it difficult to release he licked the older man's lips to get them to open. Kakashi opened his mouth and shoved his tounge with in the raven's mouth, exploring every detail. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and shorts, he told Kakashi to do the same thing. Sasuke's hands were rubbing through Kakashi's body when they smashed into each other's lips. Kakashi's hand slid down the boy's boxers and slowly hardening the boy's length.

"Sen....senei..." Sasuke moaned with each stroke.

"Hmm...what is it Sasuke, I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want from me." Kakashi started pumping rather quickly as he was lubing his finger and twirling it around the boy's entrance.

"Fu.....ck.....me please?" moaned Sasuke.

"What was that Sasuke? I couldn't hear you." Kakashi said while he was pushing a finger in Sasuke slowly.

"FUCK ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU NOW!" Sasuke begged.

Kakashi did not argue, he pushed in a few more fingers. Sasuke was now screaming because of the pain. Kakashi was about to lube his member when Sasuke slapped it out of his hand.

"I NEED YOU NOW!"

Kakashi thrusted himself hard into the boy. The raven screamed loud cause of the pain but slowly started moaning when Kakashi hit his sweet spot. They both were moaning by now. Kakashi grabbed the boy's throbbing member and stroked it. They both climaxed at the same time moaning each other's name. Kakashi fell to the side not wanting to apply to much pressure on the poor boy.

That night when they slept. Sasuke woke up and left a note stating that he was leaving Kohona forever, and he apologized to Kakashi and telling him that he had a matter to take care of.

When Kakashi awoke he found the letter and wept for about an hour before he went to tell the group that it was time for a 2-man squad.

Hope you guys liked it.

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
